Prophecy Roleplay
Part of a major prophecy? Yeah, that figures. I saw that DawnClan roleplay needs to be archived again, and I don't find it easy to keep up with it there, with everything else going on. Here, you can roleplay as your prophecy cats. To add your cat as a prophecy cat, you must: #Have at least 3 cats in a clan(s). #Have a page for at least ONE of your characters. To have a prophecy cat, you must ask 4pinkbear or ask at the prophecy's talk page. However, the prophecy auditions have officially ended, and 4pinkbear is making the prophecy right away. Archives Archives: Prophecy Roleplay Archive 1 /Archive 2/ Archive 3 /Archive 4/ /Archive 5/ Archive 6 4th Prophecy Roleplay (Yep, I'm starting it. Just a preview of the next prophecy. We will end here and allow our 4th Gen. to solve the rest of the 3rd, which continues into this one.) A creature stirred in the ground. Her yellow-amber eyes gleamed in the darkness. She awaited her next move. Rain fell on the dirt, turning it to mud and readying it to dig. Her paws itched with revenge as she slowly found an exit, after one thousand years of being trapped in that hole. She digged out a small capsule, like a spear, containing a very young fox cub, who had also been in an a thousand-year-slumber. The creature yawned and a bark ripped through her throat with joy. Revenge...they'll all pay! '' (Seem familiar? I think you'll recognize the creature easily!) Windstorm's Regrets B e w a r e o f H a w k f r o s t 19:17, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I kind of missed the last prophecy, so my prophecy cats will continue on, but I'd also like to introduce an apprentice from a soon to be made clan. They'll come in once the clan is up and running. Also, do you know you haven't yet edited the 3rd Prophecy page with the prophecy details? Prepare yourself for the intro of an enemy. I'll own him overall, however, anyone can roleplay him. Don't need to ask. I'm also going to introduce the medicine cat of the above clan, so you all get a brief look at the kind of clan cats they will be...from one cat.) Gingerrain padded woozily, feeling hazy as more blood poured from the wound on her flank, dripping down her leg and staining the forest floor. She stumbled as she tried to avoid a boulder the same size as herself, brushing against a clump of ferns, and coating the leaves with blood. Regaining her balance again, Gingerrain continued to walk unevenly, until she reached a broken and unused twoleg wall made of red brick. She collapsed in front of it. Raising her head weakly, the ginger she-cat pleaded silently, "Great StarClan...why have you unleashed...such a creature on the forest..." She trailed off, her head falling onto her paws again. .::. A light grey mottled head with a white muzzle stuck its head out of the bushes, sniffing the air. "I scent blood," the tom said. He padded out into the opening, his white paws stained slightly with mud. With the scent getting stringer, he started to panic, and started running. He rounded a fallen tree and spotted the ginger she-cat with blood still pouring from her flank. He rushed up to her and sniffed the wound. It was still fresh. And the cat was still alive. "Oh great StarClan, what kind of monster could have done this?" he asked the storm clouds, his eyes wide with horror. Then, the rain started to fall. KirakishouThe White Rose. Beautifully psychotic 19:55, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (It's gonna be harshly raining for several months, in fact, an entire year, because of the "creature", who is a rain goddess to foxes, awaking. You guys will kill her later on and allow Hummingbird to become a warrior. Can Shira help raise Hummingbird? Hummingbird, like Shira, will be somewhat of a warrior, but more like a protector of DawnClan, like Shira and Silivia guard camp and catch bigger meals for their clan.) A cry erupted throughout the forest, which was strange and un-cat-like, or unlike any cry any cat had ever heard, or anything, and the rain began to turn into tiny razors with a huge whipping wind. They were like prickles of pain on Whispershade's fur. She blinked open her eyes to see a capsule containing a small, tiny, unweaned fox cub, fast asleep. The capsule was dirty and seemed as if something had buried it. Maybe Shira will know about raising a fox cub. In fact, I bet Shira would love to help! Unlike Silivia. I doubt Silivia would, as she's always grumpy-mc-grumperson! Whispershade snatched the capsule which was lying on the ground and darted away in the howling wind and the piercing rain. When she got to Shira, she meowed, "Shira! I was looking for you! Can you help me with raising a fox cub?" ... The creature turned around to open the capsule and care for the fox cub, and checked the bushes. ''GONE!? ''She yowled in anger and spitted with fury, "RETURN MY HUMMINGBIRD NOW!!!" The rain grew to a furious rage, and all the prey began to hide. She threw herself into a furious rage, her body turning invisible so she can hide herseld from prying eyes.The plants began to sag with rain water, and the trees dangerously swayed and rocked. The wind howled like a thousand wolves, but was quickly cut down by thunder and lightning, and the sound of the pounding rain. ... Sweetpaw curled against Lavenderheart in fear. "Mama, what's going on?" Lavenderheart stared with a feared look in her eye. "G-Glory! G-Glory F-Fox R-Returned!" Lavenderheart stuttered in fear and with a strange voice. ... (Slight BC in this part) Jadekit and Lilykit were both thinking the same thing. "G-glory Fox!" Lilykit whispered in her brother's ear. "I-I know, Lilykit. And we must together stop her. Wh-who could've kidnapped Hummingbird? Don't they know the legends?" Jadekit whispered. They both facepawed, and growled, "Whispershade!" Windstorm's Regrets B e w a r e o f H a w k f r o s t 20:32, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Okay. Anyone remember Kin's fox cubs? They're helping with this one! Also, Nightmareheart's reincarnation...) Shira nodded. Phoenixfeather swallowed hard. "Who's Glory Fox?" she asked. She watched as Kin (the fox)'s cubs padded up. One was kind of dark ginger-orange, another was gold, and the last was yellow. All had blue eyes. "Glory Fox is the goddess of foxes. She's finally here!" the yellow one yipped. "I almost forgot we need to name you three," Phoenixfeather decided. "You will be Kyubi," Hikari named, padding up to the dark ginger one, "you shall be known as Rao, little gold one, and the last one, the yellow one, will be Maelstrom." Suddenly, Rubydawn yowled. Her kits were coming! .::. Soon, six kits had been born. Rubydawn and Soraheart looked proud. Phoenixfeather was happy for her friends. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 21:03, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Introducing Sail and Dahliakit.) Sail sniffed the air, his ears twitching in the rain. The small ginger kit he was carrying squirmed and wriggled around, mewling. "Let go of me, you ignorant fool of a cat!" she hissed, normally blue eyes flashing red and burning with a flame. "You dragged me out here in this rain for what? To meet a bunch of cats?" she said, glaring at him. Sail sighed. "I felt like I had to bring you here." he mewed simply, leaving Dahliakit in the dark about what was happening. Elorisa ♥ Nic 22:28, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hi!" Zoey greeted. "Great, more kits," Ghostcloud sarcastically meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 23:05, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Introducing Momokit and her supporting siblings, Mintokit and Kumorikit) Fennelkit smiled as she saw Rubydawn's kits. She then heard a rustling in the bushes, and the fur on the back of her neck stood on end. She relaxed when she was it was only a group of kits, one ginger, one gray, and one black. "Hi!" mewed the ginger kit. "I'm Momokit, and these are my siblings, Kumorikit and-" She was then cut off by the gray kit. "And I am Mintokit, and why, Momokit, did you have to drag us out here in the rain?!" Momokit stepped back for a moment, then replied, “I... I felt like the three of us needed to be here. Together.” FallendawnFallen shadowsin the moon's silver light 23:13, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Soraheart facepawed. "What the heck? Kits are meant to be somewhere safe, not out in the rain!" Goldstar worried. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 23:17, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hey!" mewed Kumorikit. "We're supposed to be apprentices any day now! We're six moons old!" FallendawnFallen shadowsin the moon's silver light 23:21, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Which Clan are you from?" Goldstar asked. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 23:22, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We're from HerbClan!" mewed Momokit proudly. FallendawnFallen shadowsin the moon's silver light 23:23, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Intro of Nightshadepaw, Darknesskit, Fishkit and Willowkit.) Nightshadepaw walked in the dark rain with Darknesskit, Fishkit and Willowkit by her sides. "Why so much rain...." Nightshadepaw whispered. "I'm soaked! We better find it soon!" Willowkit mewed, her normal bubbliness and happiness dulled by the constant rain. "I agree with Willowkit. I cant stand this rain." Darknesskit growled. "I dont mind it-it is peacefull...." Fishkit whispered. "You would think that Fishbrain." Darknesskit growled. "Dont pick on him!" Willowkit mewed, now defending her friend. "Dont we have to get back to Butterflyheart?" Fishkit whispered, not moved by the insult from Darknesskit. Nightshadepaw nodded and stepped through some bushes and saw Fennelkit, Mintokit, Momokit, Rubydawn and her kits, Kumorikit and more cats. "Hello we are Nightshadepaw, me, Willowkit, Fishkit and Darknesskit of Lakeclan." Nightshadepaw mewed. Aspenflower14 23:25, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather facepawed. "Oh, dear StarClan, why must you choose kits?" she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 23:26, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We are four moons old and faced more than most kits! I watched my parents be killed at 6 days old!" Darknesskit hissed. Aspenflower14 23:28, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather marched up to Darknesskit, Hikari, Zoey, Lightningheart and Snowheart following. "You're not special because of that. My parents are dead, Hikari's were turned into kittypets, Zoey was taken away from heres when she was barely a day old, and Lightningheart and Snowheart nearly lost their mother in a flood," Phoenixfeather meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 23:30, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Darknesskit glared up at Phoenixfeather. "So. We all are ready for this thing." Darknesskit growled. (He is one of the evil cats.) Soon Cinderkit, Faithkit, Parsleykit and Duskkit, entered the clearing. "We are here..." Parsleykit whispered. "Oh so you four got chosen to....." Darknesskit hissed and glared at the four kits. Aspenflower14 23:35, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Darknesskit, please don't antagonize them," Rubydawn meowed. Lunakit squeaked, then blinked open beautiful eyes at Phoenixfeather. "She's so pretty," Kenshin meowed. Phoenixfeather gazed at Lunakit, and was suddenly thrown into a dark forest. Nightmareheart sat on a rock overlooking Lunakit. She looked dead...he couldn't have! Phoenixfeather watched as Nightmareheart glared at her, then leap into Lunakit. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 23:37, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Darknesskit smiled slightly at Nightmareheart leaping on Lunakit. "Get off of her!" Swanpaw of Fallenclan hissed as she leaped onto Nightmareheart. Risingpaw followed her, her eyes calm until she saw Nightmareheart. She glared at the tom but didnt want to get in her sister's way. Willowkit hissed in surprise and got into a battle position, her sky blue eyes blazing with anger. Darknesskit laughed a little. Aspenflower14 23:42, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- A white cat padded over to the cats, her misty-blue eyes sparkling. "Greetings," she mewed, "I'm Kiri from the Organization." She glanced at Hikari and Zoey. "Oh, hi Hikari, Zoey!" FallendawnFallen shadowsin the moon's silver light 23:43, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fishkit groomed down his bristling cream colored pelt, his blue eyes glistening with fear. "I'm Fishkit." He mewed to Kiri. Aspenflower14 00:11, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No need to be afraid, Fishkit," mewed Kiri gently, sweeping her tail around the cream tom. FallendawnFallen shadowsin the moon's silver light 00:12, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fishkit tensed. He was starting to have feeling for this she-cat he didnt even know! He flicked his tail tords Nightmareheart who was still on Lunakit and Swanpaw was sctatching him with her hind paws. Fishkit started licking his scale patterened darker cream colored stripes. He shivered slightly in the pouring rain. Aspenflower14 00:18, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC. It was a vision, people.) Nightmareheart sneered as Swanpaw passed through him. He vanished, turning into a cloud of black dust before going inside Lunakit. Her breathing suddenly started up, and she got up, weakly. She looked at Phoenixfeather with scared eyes. The dark forest vanished, and Lunakit was suckling from Rubydawn once more. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 00:47, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- ---- Sail padded in with Dahliakit, shaking his ears in the rain. "Hello. I'm Sail, and this is Dahliakit." Dahliakit glared at him, ears flattened against her head. She gazed softly at the cats, and her demeanor changed instantly. She smiled softly, her blue eyes glittering. "Nice to meet you all." she murmured. Elorisa ♥ Nic 00:51, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Miku padded up. "I'm Miku, and this is my sister Namine, and my brother Kenshin," Miku greeted. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 00:53, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm Kiri," mewed Kiri. "I'm Momokit, and these are my siblings, Mintokit and Kumorikit! We're supposed to be apprentices now, though" mewed Momokit. FallendawnFallen shadowsin the moon's silver light 00:57, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "That's why I'd like them back in their camp. Sunsetstar, can you take them back?" Goldstar meowed. "No," Sunsetstar meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 00:58, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dahliakit smiled softly. "It's very nice to meet you. What Clans are you all in?" she murmured sweetly. Sail snorted at her attempts to be kind. She was very persausive, but even a kit couldn't fool wariors...or fellow kits. Elorisa ♥ Nic 01:02, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "My siblings and I are loners. We're from the Organization," Kenshin meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 01:03, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sail nodded. "I've heard of that." he mewed. Dahliakit nodded also. "My mother mentioned that also, before she gave me up and left with my sister Iris." Elorisa ♥ Nic 01:05, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We're basically a huge Clan of cats led by my dad, Xemnas! I'm from my mom's second litter, though," Miku informed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 01:07, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dahliakit wrapped her white-tipped tail around her paws. "Your dad is the leader? That's neat!" she mewed, purring. Elorisa ♥ Nic 01:09, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shiitakepath nosed Dahliakit. "You're so cute! I bet you'd be great friends with Burnkit from TimeClan!" 'Mistfire Spring rain falls''' 01:41, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dahliakit smiled softly, closing her blue eyes in innocent happiness. "I wish I could meet him." she said. Elorisa ♥ Nic 02:14, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Miku smiled. "Well, there are other cats who are leaders' kits or descended from ones," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 11:20, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (The cats introduced here will also play an important role in the prophecy. Rather than explain everything right away, they will be explained in different posts. However, I will tell you this: These cats are Immortal, specially chosen by StarClan at the start of the new clan era (The end of the original 4 but the start of the millions of clans) to watch over the clans by their order. They're of different status like a clan's, however, they will never age. None of them are leader, despite the fact that one of them mentioned has -star at the end of their name. They were to be leader of a clan, but were instead chosen to be a ClanWatcher.) "Blacksoul, why are you're paws stained?" The jet black tom turned to the shadowy cave behind him. He ignored the rain lashing against his fur as he replied with a low rumbling growl, "I was taking care of something. Why do you need to know?" A pure white she-cat padded out of the cave, her whiskers twitching as the rain beat against her fur. She growled. "This weather isn't fit for a twoleg," she hissed, lying next to Blacksoul with her front paws tucked beneath her chest and looking out at the forest. Blacksoul looked up at the top of Frost Mountain. The jutting rock they were both sitting on looked out to the western forest, where such clans as HerbClan, LeafClan and DawnClan lived. "Whitesoul." The she-cat looked up at him. "Hm?" "Do you know where Yinpaw and Yangpaw are? They haven't been around for a while," he asked. Whitesoul's tailtip twitched. "I haven't seen them since last moon. I'm guessing they saw this blasted rain coming and ran from the forest with their tails between their legs. Rotten little traitorous pieces of crowfood," she hissed. "Well where ever they are," a squeaky voice mewed, making both cats turn back to the cave. A small grey she-kit padded out. She looked about 3 moons old, however her purple eyes shone with wisdom beyond her years. "They must return soon. If the ClanWatchers are separated, we will begin to do such things that StarClan would not approve of." She turned her gaze to Blacksoul, her eyes hard and piercing. "Such as what you did, Blacksoul." The tom growled, baring his teeth. "Oh shut up Starkit. No-one asked you to judge us when the time came. If anything, no-one is judging us now that the time is here." Whitesoul nodded. "Not even Spiritstar." Starkit's eyes narrowed. "But the ClanWatchers have to remain together, even through the time. Whether the time is here or not, staying together lessens the time's effects. Yet with Yinpaw and Yangpaw gone and Spiritstar off on his annual Forest Travels, we are weak. The time will affect seriously." Whitesoul bared her teeth. "We're aware," she hissed. Then, both she-cats turned to Blacksoul. "At the moment," Starkit continued, "you are being affected. So please..." she trailed off. Whitesoul continued for her. "Remain here. Otherwise...you may do something..." "You'll regret..." both finished. KirakishouThe White Rose. Beautifully psychotic 15:22, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (An expample of Dahlia's power.) Sail glared softly at Dahliakit, who was entrancing the other cats with her false innocence. "You know, if you want to be innocent, try to be more....sincere about it. You're not fooling me." he murmured to her. Her eyes flashed red, and she stood up, tail bristling. "What did you say?" she hissed, now-red eyes blazing. Sail felt frightened. "You said you weren't convinced?" Sail nodded, amd when he did, white hot bold of pain laced trough him, replaced with a feeling of peace and serenity. He looked at Dahliakit, wanting to apologize, but he saw the little she-cat convulsing in pain, specks of blood dotting the soil around her. Sail lept to his paws. "Dahliakit!" ---- (The intro of Fishkit, Darknesskit, Willowkit, Nightshadepaw, Risingpaw, Faithkit, Parsleykit and Swanpaw's powers.) Fishkit closed his eyes. Suddenly there was a large clone of himself infront of him made of water. The clone roared like a lion and protected Fishkit. The falling rain combineded with the clone's water made pelt. Darknesskit roared like a lion and he turned much bigger. There was a shadowy fire surrounding him. Willowkit smiled and light surrounded her. Her eyes turned a glowing yellow. Nightshadepaw's fur became intertwined with purple and yellow flowers. Her teeth contained poison. Risingpaw jumped into her star form. Stars glittered in her black fur. Faithkit's eyes became glistening violet gems and her claws turned into jewels. Parsleykit had fluffy pale green plants scattered through out her thick, silky pelt. Swanpaw then had to fly into her form. She turned into a giant white bird. Aspenflower14 20:37, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "ENOUGH," Phoenixfeather yelled, creating a force field that cancled out their powers. "Mousebrained kits!" she hissed, clouting each one over the head. Hikari rushed to Dahliakit. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 20:57, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oof....." Darknesskit grunted as he collapsed to the ground, as did all the kits. Nightshadepaw, Risingpaw and Swanpaw mewed "We arent kits!" Nightshadepaw groomed the poison out of her fur, she was immune to it. Swanpaw got the feathers out of her white fur. Swanpaw and her sister, Risingpaw where like yin and yang from there fur color, eye color, personalities, powers and dedications. Risingpaw's fur still glistened with stars slightly. Aspenflower14 21:02, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You kits need to learn when it's acceptable to show your powers. It might be fine to us Star Cats, but around normal Clan cats? It would not be good," Lightningheart growled. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 21:05, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I told them that. All the kits here are in my clan but the Midnightclan kits that just got born, Flamingkit and Creamkit." Nightshadepaw mewed softly. "We know not to use our powers! We will be warriors soon!" Swanpaw mewed. Aspenflower14 21:08, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I don't think you understand the severity of the situation," Lightningheart spat out before padding away to keep watch near Rubydawn and her kits. "Lightningheart just has a sharp tongue. She's always been that way," Snowheart meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 21:11, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- The three apprentices nodded and a strikingly beautiful pinkish-cream and cream colored she-cat and a handsome reddish-orange and orange-cream colored tom walked over to Phoenixfeather. "We are here! I'm Creamkit and thats Flamingkit!" Creamkit mewed and flicked her tail to her interverted, reddish-orange and orange-cream colored tom with a tuft of orange-cream fur covering his left eye. His eyes where dull and expressionless. Aspenflower14 21:19, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG